


Taking Turns

by lordmouthed (AgnesAgathaAgrippina)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, they're a lil gross but they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesAgathaAgrippina/pseuds/lordmouthed
Summary: “You are…” Josh moved his hands to cradle Sam’s head on either side, sinking down to the floor to plant a deep, sloppy kiss on his lips.He tasted salt, Sam, and himself.





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little one shot floating around on my computer and thought I might as well post :) 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoy! I appreciate all comments and kudos.

Sam loved the weight of Josh’s cock on his tongue. He loved the feel of veins rolling over his tastebuds, the smell of musk and old sweat and just a bit of leftover detergent.

Sam loved Josh.

“I love you,” Josh whispered to him. Sam fluttered his lashes in acknowledgment. His lips were busy wrapping themselves around the bare head of Josh’s cock, while his other hand held the base.

Sam sucked a bit, his cheeks becoming concave. Josh couldn’t take his eyes off Sam, his beautiful, delicate features flushed with lust and covered in spit, his blue eyes so eager and earnest. Josh couldn’t get enough. He ran his hand through Sam’s hair, stopping to rest on the back of his neck.

Sam dragged his mouth from Josh’s tip, making Josh whimper at the cool air that hit the bit of saliva left on his head.

“Sam,” Josh choked.

Sam locked eyes with Josh, bringing his open mouth to the underside of his cock and licking a thick line from the base, slowly, up to the joint of his shaft and his head. Josh grunted out his lust and frustration, trying not to moan. His fingers were in Sam’s hair again.

Sam teased the crease with his tongue, still staring straight into his lover’s eyes. He rubbed his hand from the base slowly, then faster, mouth open wide with his tongue spilling out and teasing, still teasing.

“Oh, please,” Josh’s voice was strangled.

Sam wrapped his lips around his head just as Josh came in white spurts, covering the inside of Sam’s mouth. He diligently swallowed as Josh recovered above him, eyes closed and panting.

When Josh opened his eyes he saw Sam, patiently kneeling in front of his with a spot of semen at the left corner of his mouth. His eyes were gleaming.

“God, Sam, you have no idea how you look right now.”

Sam just smiled impishly. He took his index finger to the corner of his mouth and pushed Josh’s come between his rosy lips. He sucked the remnants on his finger, making noises more obscene than anything Josh had heard while he had sucked his cock.

“Really, I don’t know?” Sam smirked.

“You are…” Josh moved his hands to cradle Sam’s head on either side, sinking down to the floor to plant a deep, sloppy kiss on his lips. He tasted salt, and Sam, and himself. He groaned.

“I’m not kidding, seeing that…” Josh lost the words halfway through and crushed Sam’s lips in another kiss. Sam didn’t mind.

“Now, you do it to me,” Josh said excitedly. Sam knew that it was less of an order and more of a proposition.

Josh hauled Sam up onto the bed and sank to the floor between Sam’s open knees. He knew Sam wasn’t always much for talking during sex—he was so in his head, so concentrated—but Josh looked up at him just to make sure.

“Okay?” He asked, breathless.

“Hell yeah,” Sam smiled back at Josh’s gleaming eyes.

Sam was so cute when he got excited, Josh thought. He never stopped thinking that.

Josh took Sam in his mouth eagerly, without the strategy of his lover, but with a fervor and passion that made Sam buck up and exhale a short yell. He bobbed his head up and down, suctioning with his thin lips and stroking the shaft with a closed fist.

It was Sam’s turn to put his hands in Josh’s hair, although he seemed to use to it cling onto dear life. Sam hauled up from his laying position to hunch over Josh.

Josh was desperately pumping Sam’s cock, sucking his head, the thought of his own face being covered in Sam’s seed driving him to his goal.

“Josh, let me,” Sam offered gently, and slid Josh’s hand off his shaft as Josh popped his lips off of Sam’s head.

Sam jacked himself furiously, staring down at Josh’s face: eyes closed, mouth in a faint smile, upturned to meet Sam’s load. It was like he was in seventh heaven.

“Now, Josh,” Sam warned in a whisper. Josh perked up.

Sam came in spasms, his cum pooling onto Josh’s face, coating his expression of pure bliss. The sight made Sam’s orgasm all the sweeter.

“Good?” Sam asked, panting.

Josh’s eyes opened and he cracked a giant smile through the layer of cum on his lips. “Incredible.”

They lunged at each other, first just kissing, then Sam lapping up his own cum from the angles of Josh’s face. They both smiled and giggled and moaned at the pure carnality of their actions.

“You’re a dirty, dirty man, Joshua,” Sam teased.

“Well, you’re not much better yourself, Mr. Seaborn,” Josh laughed.

After a steamy shower, the two men emerged with wet hair and little droplets of water speckling their skin. They threw on pajamas and climbed into bed, instinctually facing each other as they laid down. Josh wrapped his arms around Sam.

“You need a blanket?” Josh asked.

“No,” Sam smiled, “Not with you like this.” He nestled further into Josh’s embrace.

The corners of Josh’s eyes crinkled. “Yeah? Well let me know…”

“I don’t need anything Josh,” Sam said, with those earnest eyes looking up at Josh, trying to convey the whole world in a glance.

“I love you,” Josh whispered, as he planted a kiss on his Sam’s head.


End file.
